


Things Kept Inside

by Somebody109



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: :3, Confession, Fluff, Holy father of seeds, Incest, John Needs A Hug, John doesn't remember things, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Oooooo, Protective brothers, Sibling Incest, Smut (mention), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: Jacob and Joseph realise their feelings for their brother John. Greed & Lust hold a special power in both of them as they fight over their little brother and who'll have him for their own.OrIn which all John knew was that his brother's was getting weirder by the minute.





	1. Problems

John heard the clear footsteps that echoed outside his door. He knew that something was wrong. That someone was either stressed or pissed off.

Either way, John just felt tired. Exhausted, famished and the need to sleep.  
It wasn’t exactly his fault, baptising people and making them confess their sins was a hard thing on a daily basis. 

John could hear the footsteps outside his bedroom door that was currently closed since he wanted to be left alone. Whoever they were, they didn't seem too happy. 

The door was open in no time and the figure stalked their way to where John was sitting. John took a second to realise it was Jacob. 

Jacob? Huh, that's funny. It was weird to see his older brother suddenly pop up out of nowhere with such a bad temper like that. 

“John…” Jacob quickly placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, squeezing a bit too tight for John’s liking. 

“Y-yeah” John stuttered out hesitantly knowing that Jacob wouldn't like that. Weakness was something Jacob would never accept, like he says ‘the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many’ 

“You don't happen to remember what happened last night, do you?” He sounded desperate, weird…

“Uh, no. I don't Jacob” John replied, his tone making the whole situation awkward. 

Jacob leaned back closing his eyes and brushed a bit of hair from his sweaty forehead. He sighed, his face easing from being scrunched. He looked as if he was in a deep trance of thought. 

“Why?” John asked looking to his left for absolute no reason before turning back. He sure screwed up, he knew it for sure. Jacob’s face drew into a snarl and his eyes looked like those of a predator ready to slaughter its prey. 

“Another word from you and you'll be sorry” Jacob’s words were harsh and forceful. 

There's that sin, anger. Jacob wasn't in the state of wanting to harm him at the moment but John had to be careful. 

“Okay, I'll drop it” John said in a hurry, raising his arms in defeat. Jacob leaned back realising how close he had gotten to his little brother. 

“Sorry, you wouldn't forgive me of lust if I told you what happened” Jacob forced out, looking away disgusted. He turned back and made his way out of the room. 

Just like that, he was gone. John had no clue what had happened besides that it was an act of ‘Lust’. As well as not being able to forgive him. 

John moved to lay on his bed. Stuck in a trance of curiosity and confusion. What on Earth has Jacob done, was it really that bad?!

John closed his eyes trying to remember what happened last night. To his luck, he couldn't remember shit. Not one thing. Expect maybe a few things that he didn't think were important. 

“Another days work of cleansing. It was tiring and hard. Bluh bluh bluh” John groaned loudly, nothing was making sense. Not a SINGLE THING!!

John re opened his eyes, holding his right hand out in front of him. Staring at his tattoo covered hand a sudden memory popped into his mind. 

“I was so tired I passed out on the couch” John mumbled, eyes squinting then and there. 

“Then I woke up to…” John paused eyes widening in disbelief.

Holy shit. 

…

HOLY SHIT.

John laughed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Maybe he was laughing too much because he had choked on his spit and started hyperventilating. Kind of. 

“What kind of joke is this” John managed to say in between uneven breaths. 

John decided he'd talk to Jacob himself about the so called ‘incident’. 

John hopped out of bed and made his way to his door. He brushed past the wood that threatened to stab him with splinters and walked across the hall. He stopped outside his older brothers room and gulped. 

Was he really about to talk to his brother about some incident that he thought wasn't real? Guess so…

John wrapped his delicate fingers around the door knob and opened it slowly. He stepped forward only to collide with another warm body. 

He looked up quickly to see that Jacob was in front of him. Staring down coldly at the smaller figure. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I” John struggled to apologise properly and smacked his head looking down at the ground. It was stupid really, someone like John to mess up so badly on some simple sentence. 

“A-anyways. I, um. A-about l-last night” He stumbled on words and felt his cheeks grow hot from the embarrassment. 

*dammit John* he thought. 

“Did you remember?” Jacob asked. 

Certainly this isn't the Jacob John knows. This Jacobs tone of voice is definitely more down that it should be. 

“I think. I mean, I don't really know if it's what happened but yeah. I think I do is what, I'm trying to say” John replied making hand gestures then and there. 

“How about we bring this conversation into my room. So it's more private?” Jacob grabbed John by the wrist and lead him into the room, closing the door in a rush. 

“Take a seat on the bed, then we can discuss things” Jacob urged, walking over to the counter in the corner of the room. 

Jacob opened a cabinet and pulled two mugs out. 

“Coffee?” Jacob asked turning to look at John whose eyes were wandering around the room as he zoned out. 

Jacob coughed which caused John to turn to him, staring at his older brother. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure” John responded, clearly unaware of the simple question. His eyes then continued to wander staring intently at objects. 

Jacob didn't look away, he let his eyes linger on John’s face. The way his mouth was slightly agape and how his baby blue eyes would shine over how interesting his room was, apparently. 

Jacob turned to face away from John. He brought his hands to make coffee and every thought was just stopping him from what he was doing. 

Jacob knew how wrong it was to think about his little brother like that. 

To have fallen in love with his younger sibling. The need to touch him and give him all the attention because the thought of that was just exciting. 

Not only was that a sin of greed and lust. The Gates Of Eden would be shut to him no matter what he did to try and resist his feeling. He was only lucky that John wasn't very conscious last night and probably forgot. 

Until now. 

“Jacob?” Jacob heard John call out. He felt a hand to his shoulder and turned to see John’s face, it was filled with concern. 

“You stopped responding, I called your name out like seven times” John’s voice felt soothing for some odd reason. 

“You okay?” John asked, his voice was soft and reassuring. 

Jacob managed to huff out a chuckle and shook his head. His mind raced, the world around him felt weird and unusual. 

“Everything's fine! Don't worry” Jacob said continuing with the coffee. 

“Sit back down, then we'll talk” Jacob asked lifting the two mugs and handed one to John who cautiously placed it in his lap.

“So tell me, what do you remember about last night” Jacob took a sip of his coffee before putting it down. 

John looked at Jacob with seriousness written all over his expression. If Jacob knew any better, this wasn't going to go downhill quickly. 

“Well, I passed out on the couch and then woke up” John didn't talk after that. 

John gulped and sighed. 

“I woke up to you, and you had my hand. Rubbing your penis and y-you were saying how vulnerable I looked” John could feel his stomach pool into a mess of heat that was aching. 

“I don't remember what happened after that” John said softly. He looked away to try a hide his growing blush from Jacob. Avoiding his gaze at all costs, but it wasn't really working. Not that anything really worked out for John. 

Jacob lifted his hand and gently grabbed John’s chin. It took a second before John's head was being tilted to look at Jacob whose eyes were filled with sorrow. 

“It’s okay if you think of me differently now. I understand” Jacobs words were so much different than how he would normally act. 

“Jacob” John whispered. He wasn't even slightly mad. He felt sorry that this kind of behaviour wasn't allowed. God would never allow it. Maybe even Joseph was against it. 

John placed his hand on the one grabbing at his chin. He guided the others hand which now rested on his cheek. John tilted his head slightly into the touch and closed his eyes. 

“Oh Jacob I forgive you. I'm not angry in the slightest. ‘M just surprised” John cooed. He opened his eyes again and smiled. 

Jacob sat there in awe gripping the side of his mug, feeling the smooth glass that formed the shape of it. 

Jacob turned his gaze to John’s pink lips. The way they puffed out and looked so soft. 

Jacob couldn't help himself and leaned in, placing his lips on the others. 

Fuck. This felt good. 

Jacob let the hand on the others cheek drop as he pulled away to stare at John. 

Holy shit. 

Jacob was going to get a nosebleed if his brother couldn't get any more sexier. 

John’s cheeks were the brightest pink and his eyes were half lidded, blinking confusingly. 

“M-more” John urged leaning closer to Jacob. 

What the fuck did Jacob get himself into?

 

AN - I had no idea whether posting this was a mistake or not but I did it either way. I'm kinda embarrassed. I've never really posted a fanfiction before and I don't know what I should expect on it. Regardless I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction.


	2. Petals that drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph decides to check on his little brother, only to ask about his desires.

John felt a stinging in his chest. 

He rolled over to find himself alone in a bed. His bed in fact. What had happened yesterday was something he could never imagine.

Not only did his brother confess to him. He couldn't imagine what Joseph would say. I mean like, was this even allowed?!

It really didn't make it any better that John had feelings for Joseph as well.

Was it wrong to have feelings for both of your older siblings? 

Of course it was.

John couldn't care less about what others might think. Loves a passionate thing right? At this point he didn't know anymore. 

John sits up slowly aware of the pain that struck his back like lightning. 

“Shit” he swore biting his lip. Was it stupid of him to have forgotten what had happened after he begged for more?Probably for the best, he might regret it later anyways. 

He slid his legs over the bed and stood up, stretching his stiff limbs until he heard a crack from his lower back. 

John walked over to the door and looked down at his left wrist. He adjusted his watch and glanced at the time. 

7:43 PM. 

FUCK. HOW LONG DID HE SLEEP FOR?!

John promised he'd meet up with Joseph at some lake he doesn't even remember about an hour ago. John squealed and ran out the room towards the doors downstairs that revealed the true nature of Hope County.

On the way John bumped into Jacob who urged him to stay. He didn't even know that he was to meet up with Joseph and when John did tell him. 

There in his expression told him that he wasn't too happy with that. It was the look of jealousy and the sin of greed.

Jacob dropped the conversation and walked away leaving John to overthink things, the possible outcomes of an angry Jacob. John didn't really know why but it reminded him when he set a flame to the foster family that had taken the three in. 

John brushed the thought off and walked over to the parked car outside the ranch. He didn't really care how the vehicle looked. As long as it would take him to the Father, he was fine with it. 

Joseph told him to meet up at the Lamb Of God Sacristy. It wasn't too far away from the ranch which was good. John didn't want to risk running into Deputy, not that he wanted to anyways. 

He started the engine and turned on the radio. The Hope County choir seemed to soothe him when he felt stressed or anxious of the world around him. Their voices like angels from heaven above. Reaching, calling their prayers. 

Driving past the large field by the ranch John smiled when ‘Oh John’ started playing. The songs they make for the siblings, my gosh. 

John started humming the tune which then turned into a whole singing session. He couldn't help it, especially since it was a song about him. 

‘Oh John, bold and brave’ the words echoed like a long dark hallway. 

Damn, did he feel special. 

John took a left turn onto the road away from the dirt track. He passed the Bradbury Farm where that giant alien imprint was. 

He wasn't really sure why that thing was there, but it was definitely extraordinary. 

John passed some peggies who were forcing innocent people on their knees that were unable to do anything. That brought a smile to his face. 

Was he a sinner? Why yes of course he was. Everyone was. Take that statement and turn sinner into a cake. John would be sprinkling some sadistic thoughts onto the top. 

John reached the Lamb Of God Church soon after. 

John parked the vehicle by the side of the footpath. He took the keys out of the car as the engine stopped rumbling like Nick Rye’s damn plane. 

John opened the cars door and got out, huffing out a breath as he forcefully closed it. Locking the car he walked off into the direction to the lake. He passed a lot of vegetation. Trees, bushes, he even heard an American Black Bear growling.

Which wasn't a good thing so he picked up the pace. Continuing to walk to the Sacristy, he was met with a trail which he then followed. Walking down the slope he watched the wooden poles go past his vision. 

He walked over the little bridge that provided easy access to the other side he was met with a zip line. This was going to be fun.

Once on the ground he was greeted by his brother

“John” the voice was calm and so welcoming.  
The figure was stalking his way towards him as John did as well. The white drapes in the back whistles and howled. 

“Joseph” John replied in the same tone, smiling.

Joseph held his hand out and wrapped it around the back of John’s head firmly. He closed his eyes and allowed the Father to gently touch foreheads with him. 

It was welcoming as it seemed. John felt comfort in his brothers grasp. He felt safe with him as well as Jacob. 

Joseph leaned back to look into John’s eyes. His yellow aviators changing to colour of his blue eyes. The way his stare would send shivers down John’s spine. 

“Do you know why I’ve called you here John?” Joseph asked, his voice cooing into his brothers head. 

John nodded. He didn't know, he just remembered Joseph walking up to him and whispering into his ear with that voice of his. That voice that tingles whenever he hears it up close. 

“I've called you here because I can feel your sins. John” Joseph didn't sound too happy, his tone turning into a sharp and rough one. 

“I can feel it in my skin, the carving of each letter. It told me that you've committed Lust and Greed” Joseph said coldly. 

John felt himself tense a bit too much. He was clenching his hands into fists. Scrunching his arms together and holding his breath to which he didn't even realise. 

John breathed out slowly and turned his head away in shame. 

“I'm so sorry Father. Is there anyway to be forgiven of my sins?” John asked avoiding eye contact. 

He felt Joseph wrap both hands around his waist, the way it slithered and snaked its way around to the back. John’s waist was slim unlike other males, he didn't find it weird no. You could say it was a privilege to his handsomeness. 

“Tell me John. What do you desire in this situation?. What do you desire when I touch you like this” John squeaked. 

It wasn't his fault Joseph decided to attack his butt without warning. Squeezing it like it was a normal thing to do. 

John rested his head into the crook of Joseph’s shoulder. There was no way in hell that this could be happening. First It was Jacob with the masturbation and now Joseph was showing hints of sexual attraction to him. 

What the heck is happening?!

“You know how much I love you? John” his voice danced on his neck. 

John whimpered when Joseph suddenly let go. Instead he took his hand and led him towards the lake. 

“We’re far from being done yet” Joseph snickered. 

The moon illuminated the lake which made the scenery for the two more mystical than it seemed. It was like a special moment for them. 

The petals of the bliss flower were scattered amongst the water from the previous sessions of baptising that moved gently on the waterbed. 

Joseph stopped in his tracks, the water rising a bit below his knees. John stopped as well, waiting for what was to come next. 

Joseph gently brought John down with him so they both lay in the waters ambient motion. 

John felt the water hit his back and he hissed. It was cold and it took his breath his away. He held himself up by his elbows which were currently aching. 

Suddenly Joseph straddled John. His legs being pushed up to a point where his knees almost touched his cheeks. Joseph had his hands on either side of his chest and his crotch was pressed up with his. 

“J-Joseph?” John said, it almost sounded like a sob. 

“Hey” Joseph hushed in a gentle tone rubbing up against him slightly adding more pressure. He leaned forward to press sweet kisses on those lips. 

Some were sloppy and others were passionate. John couldn't help but blush. He felt his body heat up at attention he was getting. He always loved the adoration he received. 

Just when things were getting heated up, Joseph slowly started grinding onto John. Teasing him, making sure that he would fill his emotions with pure lust. 

“Joseph, please” John pleaded, tears threatening to slide down his pink cheeks. 

“Please what John, you haven't specified” Joseph replied, his mouth hovering over John’s neck to which he started to lick and bite. 

Lovely. John was going to have hickeys and love kisses that he probably wasn't going to notice until someone told him the next day. 

“Let me come” Joseph hadn't really noticed that John was hard. Not until John started to beg straight after that. He wanted release and that's what he was going to get. 

Joseph stopped grinding but replaced the pleasurable feeling with his hand. He worked his way to his pants and unzipped the flap. Then slightly pulled his pants down to access his boxers. 

“Ahhh~” John couldn't help but let out a moan. 

He was lucky enough that the water was descending away from them. It wasn't high enough to reach his crotch but it sure reached high enough for Joseph. 

Once his erection was free from the tightness of his pants Joseph wrapped his delicate fingers around it. 

Slowly rubbing up and down until John was a moaning mess. 

“Mhhm. I’m g-gonna come soon” John stuttered, throwing his head back slightly. 

Joseph rubbed around the head of the others cock and oh my, John reacts spontaneously. 

White loads of come spurt onto both of their clothing, John’s moans come out like waves. The way his hips spasmed and the slight drool coming from mouth. 

John flopped down, far too tired to keep himself upright.  
His hair forming into a silky smooth feeling from the water beneath them. 

When John’s ragged breathing finally stabilises into steady breaths he stills. 

“Take me home” he whines like a child. Like the little baby brother he still is. 

Joseph picks him up in bridle style ignoring the water that drenches both of them. 

“Sleep peacefully my dear brother. You deserve it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Well, there's nothing really to say besides that I went out with a friend yesterday and saw a giant ad from Far a Cry 5. We only stayed there over 2 hours just to scream 'yes' and touch their faces. 
> 
> As well as that 'Far Cry Absolution' arrived!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll get straight to chapter 3


	3. Letting out steam

John woke up in a sweat. His wheezing breaths refusing to calm down as he clutched his chest. 

He glanced around the room, the surroundings clicking into his head. He was in Joseph's bed, and with different clothing. 

He couldn't help but smile. 

*Always looking out for your siblings Jo* John thought. Said name got out of bed and went for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he glanced at the mirror. 

Dark purple bags surrounded his eyes even if he did feel like he got a lot of sleep. 

He rubbed his eyes knowing it wouldn't do anything. He brushed hair from his head and sighed. 

“Well, a shower it is” 

John started to strip, starting from his blue flannel like shirt. Slowly unbuttoning the buttons from top to bottom. Weaving his fingers until the shirt was open displaying his bare chest. Sloth written across it. 

He let the arm holes slide off his arms until it fell onto the floor. 

He then moved onto his pants. Pulling down the material as well as his boxers. 

John walked up to the shower and turned the knob with the symbol H. 

Feeling the temperature he stepped in, allowing the water to flow down his body. The cool feeling and tingling sensation of each droplet of water. 

“Hey John?” John heard the faint voice from outside the bathroom door. The voice was pure, higher in pitch so he assumed it was Faith. 

“Faith?” He called out, he didn't want to second guess and feel stupid afterward. 

“Yes it’s Faith” she instantly replied. 

“Did something happen between Jacob and Joseph? They won't stop arguing about something” as soon as Faith had pointed out. There was an audible bang and crash coming from downstairs. 

“U-um” John was sure that it was his fault. 

Did that mean that both of his older brothers knew about the relationship thing going on at the moment? 

Were they jealous? (Probably) 

John turned the knobs so that they were fully off. He stepped out grabbing a towel from the rail and proceeded to dry himself, quickly. 

Since he didn't have any fresh clothes with him currently he opened the door slowly to reveal Faith, waiting patiently. 

Faith didn't expect to see John, covered waist below, chest bare and on display. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda woke up and didn't think about it” John said. 

Before he could move he had a sudden thought flow into his head. 

“How did you know I was in here anyways? Besides the shower running” John asked, placing a hand on his hip. 

“I asked Joseph. Before he stormed off towards Jacob” Faith answered, not amused by the fact John had his mouth wide open. 

“Is it that bad? Like, are they getting physical?!” His tone, worried and a bit shameful. 

“That I can't answer. Maybe, the crash before kinda hinted something” Faith chuckled not clear of the situation. She didn't even know why they were fighting, that's a good thing. It would probably make the situation worse. 

“I should probably get dressed and see what's happening” John said rubbing his head. He turned to leave but Faith grabbed his wrist. 

“Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt” Faith’s word we're soft and caring. She walked up to the door and opened it. 

“Ladies first” she smiled. John laughed and walked out of the room, holding the door for Faith who ducked under his arm. 

Faith turned the other way while John shut the door, careful not to slam it. He turned right and walked to the door not far from his brother’s room. Opening the door he rushed to the wooden wardrobe and looked for something to wear. 

He scavenged around until he stumbled upon his usual uniform. Grey jeans, blue buttoned shirt and black vest. Now he just needed to find his shades. 

Once clothed and equipped with a pair of shades he walked out of the room preparing himself for what was to come next. 

Now that he was inside the building he felt more pity than he should.

He gripped the railing tightly and walked over to the staircase. Carefully, trying not to trip over, he reached the bottom level of the ranch and was met with a lot of yelling. 

Not saying that that was already heard from upstairs. He carefully stalked his way over to the sound and peaked his head to stare at his brothers. The two weren't as physical as he imagined. But they were definitely pissed. 

Just because John wanted a better view. He walked over to the fireplace and hid there. Listening in on their conversation. As well as occasionally looking at them.

“So your telling me that he willingly accepted you?” Jacob asked, his arms tensing. 

“He had the choice, either accept me, or refuse. You can't change that” Joseph said back hissing.

“He didn't refuse you, did he?” Joseph sounded a bit ticked off. He crossed his legs and furrowed his brows. 

“No, he didn't refuse me” Jacob spat. Before Joseph could reply Jacob stood up and sighed. 

“You know, if we both have feelings for him. We could always share him. Even though I don't think we'd accept that in the slightest. So how about we see who can appeal to him more?” Jacob asked, staring straight at Joseph with a smirk of Greed.

“Are you sure you want to be messing with me Jacob?” Joseph replied standing up as well. He walked over to Jacob who didn't take his eyes of him. 

Joseph lifted his hands in front of Jacob, exactly like when Deputy cuffed him back at the Church of Eden.

Jacob just wasn't expecting Joseph to grasp his head in a welcoming embrace. Carefully caressing his cheeks. 

“Promise me, that you won't hurt him” Joseph asked, his voice commanding. “Promise me that John will be safe in your grasp” 

Why would Jacob hurt him? Was it another voice or vision? Jacob couldn't really tell. 

“I won't” Jacob answered, placing his hands on the others arms and proceeded to lift them down. 

John felt his chest tingle with delight. This was going to be both interesting and kinda heartbreaking.

He loved both of them, they aren't going to share him. So what was he going to do? 

“How about we go find him first?” Jacob asked snickering. 

John quickly but quietly exited the ranch, avoiding the two brothers that were going to find him sooner or later. 

He found a parked ATV and decided to use that for his escape. Well not really escape, he just needed some time to reflect. 

He hopped onto the vehicle and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. I've been too distracted with things. I also apologise for the short chapter. Next chapter will definitely be longer.


	4. Over the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds a way to injure himself after some time alone

John found a quiet place to think. A place that was surrounded by water that glistened in the light of the sunset.

John didn't know how long he'd been out here, but he knew it was long enough that he could feel at peace. 

He wasn't too happy either. He was frustrated in fact. Frustration rumbled throughout him like a rocket. He wanted to so badly sort things out with his siblings but it wasn't that easy. 

It was going to be hard in his interpretation. 

He was sitting at a lake, on the soft grass near the water that rose slowly before retreating back. He hugged his knees before going back to a cross legged position. 

He straightened his back out and groaned. 

John couldn't help but feel sad. Sad enough that he felt something wet hit the top of his wrist. When he looked down he could see the tears that left his eyes drop down like rain. 

He was crying.

Crying out of stress, frustration and sadness. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. 

“It's not far” he let out softly. His vision blurry from the amount of tears that kept flowing.

He used his hands to wipe them away but to no avail, they just kept coming. He sniffled and couldn't help the soft whimpers that left his mouth. 

“I love them both..”

He sat there. Watching the water ripple, the leaves fall by and the birds chirp. 

“John” the voice sounded gentle. 

He heard the sounds of grass and twigs being treaded on as the figure sat next to him. 

He was surprised to see Jacob. Guess he was the first to find him, how maybe Joseph let him find him first. 

“Hey” John said quietly turning his head away, trying to hide the wet tears that continued to slide down his face. 

“Why are you out here alone?” Jacob asked, so innocently like a lost wolf pup. 

Jacob put a reassuring hand to John’s shoulder as the man starting shaking. Occasionally jumping up from the sobs that corrupted his uneven breaths. 

“I wanted to get a-away, from home” John said in a way that made Jacob’s heart melt. 

“Away from all the stress” 

Dammit Jacob, keep your composer. 

“Away from all the arguing” 

Right then and there John started to break. John’s sobs grew loud and desperate, it was like he was in pain. Pain because God had given it to him, for him to suffer the consequences of loving two different men. 

The sins he had committed in such a short amount of time without stopping the feeling that rushed in.

“I’m so sorry” his voice cracked as he raised his palms to wipe his eyes. 

Jacob couldn't help but feel empathy for him. So many times had he experienced breakdowns because he couldn't do the right thing. 

Jacob knew that feeling. The only thing he could think of to try help comfort his brother was a loving hug. 

Jacob leaned to his right and wrapped his arms around John, pulling him from where he was sitting and into his lap. He hugged him from behind, resting his head between his shoulder and neck. 

“It's going to be all right John, you'll pull through” Jacob said reassuringly. 

He reached his arms around, searching from John’s hands and once he found them he made sure to keep them in a tight embrace. 

John would sometimes squeeze them ever so slightly. 

For what felt like hours, the two sat there in silence with the slight occurrence of sniffles and sighs. 

“Jacob” John said breaking the silence. 

Jacob hummed and squeezed the others hands, letting him know that he was willing to listen to whatever he had to say. 

“This morning. You and Joseph were fighting” John said, careful with his words.

Jacob tensed slightly and he could feel that anger swell inside him again. But he wouldn't let that show, no. Not in front John. 

“I overheard everything, and I know this is kinda hard to ask but” 

Jacob sighed. He decided he'd interrupt John, just this once. 

“John look, I'm sorry that you had to hear that and all those points we made, but it's hard. We both have feelings for you, two of us and one of you” Jacob exclaimed, his brows raising up ever so often. 

“Jacob” John said quietly. He knew what they both wanted and they weren't going to get it. Not until they could figure something out. 

“I don't know. I love you both” he didn't know what to say and went with the first thought in his head. Probably wasn't the best thing to say, but he really had no idea. 

He didn't want to be forced to choose, not in this situation anyways.

“John. I understand how hard this must be but. You must also understand how we feel” Jacob said back in his rough voice. It never ceased to sound weak. 

“I'm sorry. I need to be alone” John said grabbing Jacob’s hands in an attempt to free himself. 

He was pulled back and felt the embrace around him tighten.

“Let go of me Jacob” John warned, a growl slipping out of his mouth. He wiggled around trying to escape but the grip was too tight. 

“Jacob, I’m serious!” John almost shouted. No matter how hard he tried to get out of the grip, he failed. So he flopped down and gave up.

“Wea-k” Jacob slurred out, making the word seem longer than it should. 

“I’m not weak, you’re just too strong idiot” John fought back. 

“That's a good thing” Jacob answered back huffing. 

John didn't know what to do. So he sat there staring at the lake in front of them. From time to time he'd see fish jump from the water. Before splashing back of course. 

Time passed by and John grew tired. He felt like sleeping but letting his guard down from his older brother probably wasn't a good thing. 

Who knew what he'd do? Sleeping out here is most likely dangerous. You know, bears and all. As well as Deputy….

John looked up at Jacob who was asleep. 

“Normally you snore” John snickered. The chance that he was in a deep sleep was high or low. Depending on when he'd started to sleep. 

John carefully lifted his arms from where they rested on Jacob’s arms and held them above. He used his legs to slide underneath the grip and successfully did so. 

“Ha” John accidentally laughed out, loudly. Jacob was startled and jumped up ready to defend himself. 

He looked down to see John, out of his grip and on the ground. 

John felt himself tense as he braced himself to bolt away. So he did, he ran as quickly as he could past Jacob who was now chasing him. 

“John wait” Jacob shouted. 

“NOPE” John cried back running past trees that could easily knock him over and since it was dark, they were harder to see. 

“JOHN I’M SERIOUS” Jacob screamed. His voice so booming that John felt his knees quake. 

Good News

Before John could stop he tripped over a root or stump, or whatever it was. Meaning that Jacob would be able to get him. 

Bad News 

The impact made him trip over and fall down from a kinda tall height. Also scraping his face, arms and legs. 

Jacob slowed down his pace and looked beyond the hill.  
Looking down he spotted John. Who was still on the ground. 

“Shit” Jacob raced to the side off the hill and bent down, sliding down carefully so he wouldn't get hurt. 

“JOHN” Jacob shouted rushing to his younger brothers side. 

“No, no, no” Jacob started to panic. He rolled the other male so he was on his back. 

His face was scraped at the cheeks, chin and forehead. His face glinted with red that started to pool rather quickly. 

Jacob wrapped his arms around John and picked him up carefully. 

He looked around. He didn't exactly remember where the nearest building was to rest him there which was a problem. A big problem. 

Jacob didn't have time to think, he didn't want John to bleed out. Not like this. 

He started to walk, then run. He grew desperate for help. 

Then he suddenly remembered something. 

He spoke through the Walkie-Talkie in hopes that someone would hear. 

“If anyone can hear this, we need serious medical aid. This is Jacob Seed, my brother John has severely injured himself and could possibly bleed out. Please, anyone. He can't die like this” 

Jacob ran, ran without end. In hope that someone would eventually come. Something that did help was that he found a road and some time later some peggies found them. 

They were lead back to the Seed Ranch were they could properly lay John to rest. 

They treated his wounds, covered them with bandages and laid him in his bed so he was comfortable.

Jacob and Faith were in the room, sitting on chairs that had been grabbed out for them. 

Joseph rushed into the room in a panicked huff. 

“What happened?!” Joseph asked swiping tears from his eyes. 

Wasn't a surprise he would cry, especially since it happened so suddenly. 

“He tripped over and fell down a hill, or cliff” 

Cliff, he shouldn't have said that. 

“Come on” Joseph said grabbing Faith’s hand and leading her to Jacob and taking his hand. 

They all kneeled. Bringing their hands in a praise. 

“Let us pray for John”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - School came back. Updates might be slow.  
> The homework is already annoying. So sorry it took so long to post.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY GREAT FRIEND WHO DREW FANART plz go check out her art!!
> 
> http://hogetc.tumblr.com/post/176272890537/fan-art-for-my-favorite-fc5-fiction


	5. The reality that hides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Deputy starts appearing?

John woke up unable to move. His body ached with every move and his face stung time from time.

John was luckily sat up right so he made no effort to move after the pain that struck through his limbs.

John looked around the room. It was his room. To his right there was a chair and on the left side there was Joseph.  
Joseph? Why was he here?

Joseph was sitting in the chair fast asleep, slumped over the bed John was laying in. He had a hold of his hand that he buried his face in. John looked to him and felt his chest ache once again.

He groaned and reached his right hand to grasp at his chest. 

“Ahh fuck” John swore. He heard the cracks of his bones when he forcefully moved his right hand. He kept it in the air, afraid to move it. Eventually he was forced to carefully move his arm back onto the bed where his lap was.

It was then John noticed the bandages that covered his arms like blankets. Some parts of the bandages were a rose red colour. John couldn’t help but sigh.

He’d felt so stupid to not listen to Jacob. Especially since he was older than him, and had experience in the U.S Army. 

Yeah, he should have listened to Jacob.

Just as regret had creeped its way to John’s feelings, Joseph perked his head up. He looked around and felt unaware of his surroundings. 

“Joseph?” John said in a whisper.

Joseph turned his head to stare at his brother. His face no longer tense, the muscles relaxing as he closed his eyes. 

“John, you’re awake” Joseph said gracefully leaning forward and pecked a kiss to John’s lips.

John snorted out a laugh which then turned into a coughing fit. He had started wheezing and he felt his lungs sting from the pressure and sudden desperation to breath within gasps or coughs.

Joseph felt responsible and quickly apologised, squeezing the others hand softly. John looked at Joseph and saw the other smile at him. John smiled back half heartedly and leaned his head back.

He felt his lips tremble as he closed his eyes.

Moments later he re opened them and stared at the door in front of him. If only he could be out there, helping Joseph with God’s plan. But no, he was stuck here for who knows how long. He felt in no state to go out anytime sooner, in fact this might be a slow recovery for him.

John’s eyes felt droopy and he turned to Joseph who was still looking at him.

“When can I leave?” he asked, his voice rough from the coughing.

“That is until you recover” Joseph answered back standing up. He briefly let go of John’s hand to push the chair he was sitting on back. That was until he sat on the bed, shifting the weight to one side of the bed and gripping his hand again. 

“John. Please don’t make any attempt to leave, you need to recover. You could have bled out on us” Joseph sounded concerned and John was actually listening for once. 

John hummed as a reply.

“Any word on the deputy?” John asked yawning. He felt tired, weak, feeble and puny. Unable to do anything to help. Damn, he hated that feeling.

“Words that he’s coming for us” Joseph said in a mocking tone. 

John chuckled. 

“Of course he is. He’s stubborn as a turkey” John replied back. 

Joseph smiled at him and stood up. He flattened out the wrinkles from where he sat and looked to John.

“I should get back to the church. Our followers wouldn’t want to wait any longer” Joseph said.

John nodded. He knew how the people of Eden’s Gate (or peggies) got when their Father was nowhere to be seen.

“Yes Father” was all he could say. After all, the power of ‘yes' could lead to many things. 

So Joseph did just that. He gave John a heartwarming look before walking over to the door. Waiting a second before opening it and leaving. 

The door shuts with a soft click and John was now alone. The only thing he could really do was sleep. It was really the only option since he couldn't really move anyways. 

John sighed, shuffling slowly until he eventually was lying on his back. 

He was staring up at the ceiling. It was a red and orange colour, kind of like the flames of a fire. 

John slowly started to close his eyes. 

He let the darkness overcome the bright lights that were visible when awake. 

\------

It was dark, and John was walking through a forest. There were large trees everywhere. Extending so tall that the stars were barely visible. 

He continued to walk, stepping over roots and rocks that he could easily trip over. 

No way in pluperfect hell would he do that again after his experience before.

From what John could make out, he still had bandages covering his no longer bare arms. His face was spotted with patches of warmth from where the fabric was. 

John was suddenly able to move, but how could this be? 

He hardly had any strength to move, and since when was it night? 

Hadn't he just fallen asleep halfway through the day when the sun’s at its peak. 

John was confused, this all felt too real and too similar in a way. 

He kept walking, not finding an end to the eternal darkness. Eventually he wasn't able to move. 

He was stuck in the same spot like a statue. He tried desperately to move any limb of his body, but they didn't budge. 

Ok maybe that was a lie. He could move his shoulders and head, but the rest didn't budge. 

Just when John felt lost he saw a light in front of him. That light wasn't too friendly either. 

In fact it was a car. 

It stopped right where John was. The person inside humming a tune and another two voices in the back. 

John couldn't make out who it was but as soon as he did, his gut told him this wasn't going to go well. 

“Hello John” Deputy said. 

John felt a rush of anger swell inside of him, the urge to just capture the man who had just revealed themselves and take him to his family. 

“So sorry to barge in so suddenly. How was your stroll in the forest?” Deputy asked tilting his head slightly, leaning on his tippy toes like he was waiting for a specific answer. 

John didn't answer. He didn't want to, the trepidation he felt didn't help the situation either. 

He mumbled something under his breath and looked away. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't hear that” Deputy stated the obvious, straightening himself up a bit. 

“It was ok, I guess” John answered, his eyebrows furrowing the whole time. 

“It wasn't a hard question to answer you know” Deputy sang caressing John’s cheek. John winced in pain as his scrapped cheek started to sting a little. 

This was before Deputy turned around and strolled back to the car. 

“Now John” they called out opening the back door of the car. 

“Only because I want to see you suffer, I'll give you two options” Deputy said pulling two people out of the car. 

“Shit” John growled out. 

He knew it from the beginning, this wasn't going to go well. Especially since Rooke has just dragged out both Joseph and Jacob. 

Both of his siblings, bloodied and broken in front of him. Tied up and on their knees, just like the people in Hope County caused by their own. 

“Don't.” John instantly said. 

“Don't what John” Deputy cooed mockingly, seemingly engaged in what John had to say. 

“Leave them alone” John answered back snarling. 

“Or what” Deputy laughed grabbing out a revolver from his holster. He brought the gun up and pointed it to Joseph. 

John looked up and his eyes widened. He felt the world stop around him and he felt dread. 

“Don't you fucking dare” John warned, and of course the so called ‘hero’ wouldn't listen. 

“Guess you didn't want to hear those two options then”

So that so called ‘hero’ would do the honour of getting rid of snake in the garden.

The first gunshot sounded and John shut his eyes, screaming in agony for it to stop. That feeling of loss hitting something inside of him. 

He heard the thud of the body dropping to the ground and he couldn't help the tears that spilled from his eyes. 

Then the second gunshot sounded and he knew they were gone. 

Joseph and Jacob, just like that. 

\------

“JOHN WAKE UP”!! 

John sat up heavily breathing. His ragged breaths causing more panic for the other male in the room. 

“J-Jacob” John managed to say between a whimper. 

Before John could say anything else, he felt the pain rush in from his aching body making him in no better shape than before. 

“What happened, I heard you shouting and when I came in you were crying and” Jacob didn't finish the sentence. He reached forward and carefully hugged his younger brother. 

“I just want you to be okay” Jacob finally said rubbing the back of John’s head. 

A little while later John wouldn't get the courage to tell Jacob about his dream. 

Jacob left him to rest and John fell asleep. 

It was until then he woke up at 1:47 AM to the sound of his window creaking open revealing a person. 

That person being the Deputy himself….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate school sometimes ahhh reminds me what happened today. 
> 
> I printed a picture of John and since I'm not bothered to write the rest in a short sentence. 
> 
> I put a picture of him on my locker and he lasted from morning 'till period 5 when I found him in the bin. I'm disappointed in my school. How dare they disrespect my son. 
> 
> Ok not a short sentence but there's a whole post I made on tumblr. 
> 
> You can find me at  
> Tumblr - areallyshittyblog109  
> Or - waffles4centuries
> 
> And 
> 
> Instagram - alexa.kriskovic  
> Or - alexadrawsstuff
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get to writing chapter 6. Hopefully I'll be quick go update it but so long you awesome people :))


	6. Damn chairs

“Ahhh Jeez, John I’m so sorry I have to do this. You look like shit but” Deputy started to say but John couldn't really make out the words that flooded his ears since he had just woken up. 

Deputy walked forward and reached for a book on the bedside table. He raised the book and smacked it right onto John’s head. 

Just like that. He was out. 

\------

John’s head spun like a globe and he found himself wanting to vomit even if he hadn't eaten anything in what felt like hours. 

When John had gathered enough composure (if that was even possible) he looked around at his surrounding. 

It was nothing more than an ordinary room, besides himself being tied up to a chair. That isn't a wheely chair. 

There were two couches, bookshelves, windows, drawers and a fireplace. But there was also clothes resting on the couch in front of him. As well as a coffee table with pens scattered on it.

Since John had trouble moving around, he couldn't make out what items were behind him but he expected a door, and possibly some table with important documents. 

John flinched when he heard loud bangs from behind him. There were footsteps and that gradually grew louder until they had reached the room he was currently in. 

The door creaked open slowly before it was shut and the person was walking straight to John. 

“Why am I here?” John demanded keeping his head low. 

John didn't lift his head until his head was forced to look up. He stared straight into the eyes of the Deputy, the havoc that wouldn't leave until he was satisfied. 

“No reason” Deputy replied smiling widely at John. Said name frowned and rolled his eyes. 

“So you’re telling me, you kidnapped me without a reason?!” John sounded frustrated, his voice cracking as he spoke. 

“Pretty much. Also partially because I felt like messing with you” Deputy said patting John’s head to which he huffed out a sigh. 

John stared up at Rooke. He was tall for being younger than him. 

Damn this Deputy was really tall. John was pretty sure that he would reach up to Rooke’s shoulders or chest if the two were compared. 

Deputy sat down in front of John on the floor not breaking eye contact. 

“So. I have a question to ask you” Rooke said waiting for John to respond.

John looked at the younger male and nodded. 

“Fine go ahead, I'm not going anywhere anyways” he replied mocking the situation he was in.

It was true. John knew he wasn't going to escape the rope that held him in the chair he was currently in. 

But if he were to escape, it would most likely be another person rescuing him. 

“So like, how did you get those injuries. You’re covered in bandages?” Rooke asked pointing to the bandage on his cheek. 

“Well” John wanted to refuse to answer that question. But he knew better. He knew that Rooke would keep bugging him so he answered. 

“I tripped on a root and fell down a steep hill. I think. Kinda blacked out after that” John felt the guilt kick back in. 

The shouts of his older brother, yelling for him to stop. But he didn't listen. 

“You poor thing” Rooke said before covering his mouth.

John felt his stomach turn.

Someone actually cared for him. Besides his family and most likely the peggies. 

This was a surprise though. Someone like the Deputy, arrived here with four others and caused destruction upon their preparation for the great collapse.

Only God knew where this was heading. 

“I'm sorry, that kinda slipped out” Rooke stated removing their hand from their mouth. 

Deputy sighed and looked away before looking back at John. 

“Hey, so like. I was just wondering, is it really necessary to build a giant fucking cult here? Your family kinda just decided that you'd fuck up Hope County and make it a living hell!” Rooke said without hesitation. 

John didn't say anything. Yes, part of that was true but it was for the sake of people's lives. 

Everyone deserves a chance, even if they aren't as good as they claim to be. 

Deputy here was ruining all they had built. Everything God had created. 

“John?” Rooke sounded concerned. 

“Can I just go now?” John whined, tilting his head back like a bored person. 

“It's no fun here” he whined again. 

John looked to the Deputy who's brows were furrowed. A look of fury hinted in their expression. 

John probably should have kept his mouth shut. But did he? No of course not, John likes to talk. 

“Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere soon” Rooke’s tone of voice sounded more serious, and a whole lot scary. 

Rooke rose to his feet slowly staring right into John’s ocean blue eyes. He placed his hands on either side of the chair arms and leaned forward. 

His face right in front of John’s. 

John could feel the others hot breaths on his nose. Was it weird that he wanted to sneeze? 

Rooke moved to his ear and John felt the tingles of each breath. 

“If you do escape, I'll guarantee your brothers will suffer” 

That line. It felt similar in a way. 

John couldn't help but gasp. 

The memories to his nightmare started flashing before his eyes. 

John kept his head down. 

Trying to stifle the cries that tried to escape. He had already cried after his nightmare. 

But this time. There was no Jacob. 

It was the Deputy. The person to trigger one of his most worst fears. 

Losing the ones he loves. 

John whimpered, his hands shaking in the process as the chair vibrates against the floor. 

John didn't have his hand to cover his mouth which made him feel even worse. 

“Holy shit are you alright?” Deputy started reaching their hand towards John’s face to which he flinched away. 

Rooke took this as a sign to not do anything for the moment. He only watched as the other started to weep. 

“I’m sorry.” Deputy’s voice was quite. John didn't feel anything else. 

Deputy’s voice wasn't like his brothers. Of course he found more comfort in his brothers voice when they had tried to soothe him. 

But Deputy. No, it was just like an eerie silence. His body would tense knowing that the man in front of him could end anyone's lives without hesitation. 

Was he a saviour? Maybe to those not baptised but he was a devil behind those eyes. 

His family knew, the peggies knew. Even God knew what power he holds. It wasn't used for good things though, he took them to advantage. 

“Since when were you sorry?!” John could almost laugh. Well he did, he kind of huffed it out since he was still crying. 

“You kill innocent lives everyday for what? ‘Cause you think you’re saving people? Or is it only for the satisfaction?” John called out sitting back in the chair. 

He maintained eye contact until Deputy turned his head to the side. 

“But its a fucking cult. You’re forcing people into it, and what about Joseph-” 

John perked up quickly and the chair jerked forward slightly. 

Deputy raised his arms in defence even though John couldn't do anything back. 

“Go on, say it” John said deeply. He felt the fury that poured like hot lava in his veins. Even though he was unable to do anything now, he'd make sure that Deputy would pay later. 

Somehow. 

“How do you even know if Joseph speaks to God? He could be lying, you never know. After all, you were taken in by the Duncan's at an early age and not growing up with siblings around. You’re not used to how they act” 

John saw the smirk on Rooke's face. The corners of his mouth curled up showing bare teeth. 

The Duncan’s. 

John didn't like them, they were traumatising to him. Treated him like he wasn't pure, telling him to make up for his sins everyday even if he had nothing to offer to God. To atone and make everything right again.

But at the same time, why did Deputy hold this kind of information. Who told him? 

“How do you know this?” John asked quirking his head to the side. 

Deputy just stared at him. It didn't look like he wanted to answer that question. 

“God told me” Deputy smiled mockingly. He had that look in his eyes. The one that said ‘see what I did there

John snarled and yapped back at him 

“You’re an idiot you know that? Now do me a favour and answer me. Please” John asked making an attempt to get the answer out of Rooke’s mouth. 

“Nope” Rooke answered smiling. 

John sighed. He didn't think he was going to spill the beans anyways. 

“Look, I'll tell you one thing. You've been outwitted by one of your own” Rooke spoke. 

There it was, that voice sent chills right into John’s spine. He felt himself shiver up a storm. His body tensed for no reason and he felt himself grasp at chair arms. 

Deputy looked to his wrist and then up at John. 

Deputy walked behind John and bent down. John was suddenly lifted up and omg. 

This Deputy was strong. 

John was told that he was small for someone so sadistic like him. He'd always mumble to himself that he wasn't small. But maybe he was. 

He was taken to another room downstairs. It was dark and a dim light was the only thing keeping the room visible. Kind of. 

“I'm going to leave you here for a while. I have some business to attend to” Deputy said walking to the door. 

Before leaving he said one last thing to John. 

“Keep out of trouble will ya?” 

He then closed the door and John was now alone. 

“You better be fucking stupid if you think I won't try to escape”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost finished guys!!! 
> 
> I can't believe it.


	7. Wrap things up

How long had it been since John had been put in this room? 

He honestly didn't know. 

John chuckled to himself, he honestly felt useless. 

First of all, he fell off a damn hill thanks to a tree root and almost bled out. He can hardly move his body and now he's stuck in a chair with the Deputy still roaming around. Oh and also that nightmare that he had. 

“Ahhhah” John laughed. 

“This is so stupid” he tried struggling in his restraints, moving side to side seeing whether the rope would just magically come undone. Sorry kids, that's not how society works. 

John was forced to descend into madness as he sat there trying to free himself. 

John was eventually snapped back into reality when he heard a crashing sound from outside the door. 

“Shit” he heard someone hiss. 

The door knob was played with before it was turned and pushed forward. The door opened to reveal a much taller figure than the Deputy. 

John flinched back, but maybe a bit too much because he felt the chair tip backwards. He fell back with a loud thump and felt the wooden chair bump against his head. 

“Ow” he groaned. 

The figure was quick to move and rushed to John’s side, lifting the chair so it was upright again. 

John focused on the figure. 

“Jacob” he called out before Jacob moved his hand to cover his mouth. The older of the two let out a silent ‘shhh’ before he moved his hand away. 

John nodded to let the other know he knew what he meant and waited as Jacob reached down to undo the ropes. 

He grabbed out a knife from his side and got to work. The ropes were snapped in no time and Jacob helped John stand up. 

“You ok?” Jacob whispered looking down at his younger brother. John hummed tiredly. 

“Yeah, besides crying for God only knows how long ago” John added rubbing his wrists. They were sore and red from struggling when he was strapped down to the chair. 

Jacob patted the others back. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say. Jacob would have wanted to know why John cried, but he didn't want to trigger anything. 

John was sensitive…

“Let's get out of here shall we?” Jacob said urging John the way he came in. 

Jacob crouched down and John followed. 

“They’ll be people outside. Kinda like how Deputy liberates an outpost and those rednecks just appear” Jacob warned John. 

“Keep low and try not to alert anyone, it was already a hustle trying to get into here” 

“Why didn't you just shoot them, or liberate the outpost back?” John asked. 

“We can't risk losing more of our people” Jacob said back. 

Jacob started to move, sometimes using his hands to help him crawl.

They stopped at the side of a corner and Jacob leaned to see whether it was safe for them to go. 

Jacob began to move and once he had reached the other side he looked behind to which John had to stop and hide behind a couch. 

Some Redneck thought it would be just perfect to grab something from the kitchen. 

Right at the moment they were about to sneak out. 

John slowly crawled to one side of the couch and hid there. He moved back slightly to his head so he wouldn't be too obvious. 

“HEY, DUDE WHICH ONE WAS IT AGAIN?” The Redneck yelled tilting their head back up from their head. 

There was a barely audible yell back and the person nodded walking back to the kitchen. 

John had the perfect chance to sneak out and so he did. 

He took the risk and made his way past the kitchen and over to the hallway that was faced away from where everyone would have seen them. 

Jacob grabbed John’s hand and led him out. From  
crawling they swapped to being bent down low to decrease the risk of getting caught. 

They were also moving quickly, but not quick enough so that they were too loud to alert anyone. 

“Here” Jacob whispered and opened a door which lead to a bathroom. John walked in before Jacob shut the door behind them. 

Jacob walked past him and stood in front of the window. 

“You go first, you’re smaller after all” Jacob insisted to which John snorted. 

“I'm still dangerous you know” John responded smiling at him.

John did what Jacob asked and climbed out the window, keeping his head low to ensure he wouldn’t bump his head on the top.

Once out he stood to the side and waited for Jacob to do the same. 

When Jacob was finished he closed the window and turned to John.

“Did the Deputy do anything else to you, while you were there?” Jacob asked, he didn’t expect John to answer. 

But if he did, there would be a good excuse to hurt the Deputy.

“Uh, well he kinda got close and threatened you and Joseph” John struggled to respond occasionally using the words ‘um’ and ‘er’.

“Come on” Jacob urged John to which he complied. 

John followed Jacob to wherever he was going which he presumed was back at the Seed Ranch. I mean, it was basically home to him and his siblings.

“So, you have any sort of transport or do you expect me to walk the whole way?” John asked, his knees wobbling underneath him.

He’d been sitting in a damn chair for who knows how long and didn’t have the right strength to keep himself upright. 

“If you’re that lazy then I’ll carry you” Jacob responded moving towards John.

Before John could say anything he was swept off the ground and held up by his older brother.

“I swear to god Jacob, put me down this instant” John waved his arms around as well as his legs. Jacob however was enjoying this whiny John. 

“No can do little brother” Jacob cooed to him, continuing to walk past the plantation and constant noises of creatures roaming about. 

“I'm not little, nor do I give you the permission to say that” John whined lightly slapping Jacob’s cheek. 

John crossed his arms and pouted, looking away to where Jacob was heading. 

“I would slap you back but you’re still scraped from where you fell” Jacob said readjusting where John was. 

Jacob moved John over his shoulder so that John was looking behind him. So that he was sprawled over his shoulder. 

John squeaked in surprise before repeatedly hitting Jacob's back. The loud thuds of each hit audible to the whole forest. 

“I'm not a toy to play with, now put me down” John almost shouted. His cheeks were growing red and he sounded like a little child. 

“Calm down pup” Jacob calmly replied, reaching his hand up and gently patted John’s butt.

Let’s just say that John was yelling constant insults throughout the whole walk back to the ranch. 

 

\-----

“Hey Joseph” John called out as soon as they were in the ranch. Even though he was stuck over his brothers shoulder, he didn't feel that angry as before now that he was home. 

Joseph’s smile fades but was quickly replaced with a chuckle. 

“That's one way to come back home” 

Jacob put John down and received a quick slap to the cheek. 

“That's for being a meany you dingus” John said placing his hands on his hips. 

He pouted but quickly straightened himself out and walked over to Joseph. 

John hugged Joseph. 

“How was the walk back. It's quite cold outside isn't it?” Joseph asked Jacob to which said name shrugged. 

“All I remember was the constant whining and back pain from someone hitting me” Jacob glared at John. 

John giggled cheekily and looked at Joseph. 

“He had me over his shoulder, and called me little” John said back trying to defend himself. 

“You were always the whiny type, weren't you John?” Joseph snickered patting John’s shoulder. 

“Shut up” John groaned walking over to where the couch was. He plopped himself down and shivered. 

“It’s cold” John stated the obvious and rubbed up his arms. Jacob took that as a hint and left the room. Later to return with blankets. 

“Here” Jacob said tossing it at John to which landed over his head. Jacob was quick to apologise but rushed over to John. 

He lifted the cover up and John was laughing. 

“Thanks a lot you wolf” John laughed out grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. 

“Here let me get something” Joseph said exiting the room. 

Joseph came back some times later with 3 mugs. They were steaming and had white things floating on top. When John and Jacob were handed one John let out a thankful sigh. 

“Now here's a way to relax” 

John looked at the mug in his hands. Hot chocolate with marshmallows. John felt at peace. 

Joseph walked over to where the fireplace was and checked if it was on. He supposed Faith had turned it on since she was the only one home when he came back hours prior. 

John felt the couch dip a bit and found Jacob squeezing himself next to John. Placing his mug down to lift the blanket over his shoulders.

Jacob took his mug back and ushered Joseph to join them. Joseph complied and did the same, putting his mug down and sitting on the other side of John.

John layed his head against Joseph and closed his eyes. 

He felt adored, and it felt good. 

“So…” Joseph said, pausing before adjusting his aviators. 

“About the whole relationship thing” He continued to which Jacob let out an ‘ahh’. 

“I’ve had some time to think about it” Jacob stated looking over to Joseph. 

He mouthed, ‘I don't think John would want to choose’.  
Joseph nodded, bringing his hand up to a sleepy John. Rubbing the smaller males head like he was a pet. 

“You haven't chosen have you” Joseph said quietly, resting his head atop of John’s. 

“Nooo” John replied, his response slurred and tired like. 

“I don't want to, I love you two too much. It's hard to think of what you guys have to go through because I'm dumb enough to be in this situation” 

John’s voice sounded like he was about to break. His voice cracking and his body tensing. 

“We’ve settles things, John” both Jacob and Joseph said at the same time. John lifted his head and the other two saw the glint of hope in his eyes. 

“Does that mean we can all be happy knowing you have to share?!” John said, his lips curling into a smile. 

The two older siblings nodded and John smile widened. 

Since Jacob and Joseph (as well as John) had set their mugs down, John knew what to do. 

He lifted his arms around his older brothers and brought them into a tight hug, squeezing them both like they were pillows. 

“I’m so happy!!” John shouted, his voice echoed in the ranch. 

He let go of them and leaned back into the couch. 

“I would do something but I'm tired..” John said yawning.

Jacob glared at Joseph. It was a stare to know that he wasn't going to carry him. 

Joseph smiled and stood up. 

He swept John off the couch and Jacob followed both of them to the bedroom. 

John was placed in bed, snuggled into the covers. Clothes changed from his usual blue shirt and vest. 

Joseph had changed as well as Jacob. 

Now the three of them were in the same bed, their body heat warming up John even more. 

John knew that he was happy with them. 

He knew that he loved them very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Well, this story has finally finished and I’m proud of it. I think, I get embarrassed, when I read it over. Thank you for those who stuck through the whole story to see it end. I might write one shots, but who knows? :DD

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if writing this was a mistake or not...


End file.
